Modular frames are frequently used to form structural components in the construction of booths, rooms and display panels at marketing events, conventions and general events, including modular partitions, frames fixed with transparent materials, display panels and raised platform structures.
In an earlier Malaysian Patent Application Number PI 20032116, the invention discloses a modular framing system and a method of construction thereof. Single frames or stacks of adjacent frames are interconnected by elongate locks positioned between said frames. Adjacent frames can either be connected together with one elongate lock or a plurality of elongate locks joined by lock connectors to form a continual length of elongate locks. The number and length of the elongate locks to be used are dependent on the height of the frames to be used and the distance between the top frame and the underside of a room ceiling.
Each frame is made up from two horizontally disposed and two vertically disposed frame elements. Each frame element has a frame slot that interlocks with the elongate locks to connect the adjacent frames to form an assembly of frames. Each elongate lock is designed to slidably fit the frame slots provided on the frame elements.
The main disadvantage of the previous invention is that a single elongate lock or a plurality of elongate locks is used to make up the length of the frame. Where the frame is lengthy, such as more than 2 meters long, this leads to the practical problems of installation on site.
The previous invention also disclosed three specific designs of the elongate lock. In a first embodiment, the elongate lock assumes an I-shaped channel with two lateral flanges and a lengthwise web. The undersides of the lateral flanges are turned inwardly to form two lock slots with the lengthwise web. Each lock slot defines a narrow entrance, an enlarged interior section and a recessed portion. With this first embodiment, two frames or structures are disposed in the same plane. In a second embodiment, the elongate lock assumes an extruded component with two lock slots provided on its lengthwise body. The two frames or structures are disposed in perpendicular planes from each other. In a third embodiment, the elongate lock assumes an extruded component with three lock slots provided on its lengthwise body. The three frames or structures are disposed in perpendicular planes from one another.
Hence, this invention may be considered as a continuation of the above-mentioned patent application and certain improvement features are now disclosed to overcome some practical problems encountered in the implementation of the previous invention.